YTV Theme Park
YTV Theme Park 'is a theme park located in YTV Parks, as Corus Entertainment at Candaian city and opened on December 3, 2017. Areas and Attractions 'Production lot *YTV Parks the frist 1988 Years - A pre-show of YTV Parks in Canada hosted by Steven Spielberg and Sandi Crocker from Being Ian. *Universal 4D Adventure *'Shrek 4D '-''' A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Theme: ''Shrek. Opening date: '''May 5, 2007. *SpongeBob SqaurePants 4D: The Great Jelly Rescue *Doctor Who 3D *Trollhunters 4D Adventure *Fast and Furious: Supercharged *'E.T. Adventure '- a dark ride based on Steven Spielberg's 1982 film ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. '''Theme: ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. ''Opening date: '''June 17, 1991 *The Animation World of Don Bluth *Despicable ME: Minion Mayhem *Universal Cinematic Spectacular: 100 years of Movie Memories *Cartoon Trax with Warner Bros. & Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Studios The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringots *Flight of the Hippogriff Looney Tunes Land *Coyote Crash Roller Coaster *Looney Tunes Live! *Looney-Around-Tunes Super Heroes World *Superman: The Ride *Batman-A-Coaster Mickey's Toontown *Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin *Jolly Rider *Goofy's Bounce House *Donald's Boat House *Meet Mickey & Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck Maze House *Pulto Dog-Gone House Seuss Landing *The Cat in the Hat *If I Ran the Zoo *One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish *Caro-Seuss-Sel *High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Super Nintendo World *TBA New York *The Race To New York With Jimmy Fallon *Revenge of the Mummy *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - The Stunt Show *Pingu's Ice Mystery *Plants vs Zombies: Peashooter's Water Coaster *Lazy Lillypads *Dr. Zomboss' Wave Pool of Down *Dark Ages: Water Playground *Time Vortex San Francisco *Hershey's Chocolate World *Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall *Back to the Future: The Ride *Transformers The Ride Hollywood *The Polar Express Experience *Terminator 2 3D *Disaster! Studios *Nickelodeon Studios Dallas Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park: The Ride *Camp Jurassic *Flying Dinosaur *Raptor Encounter Woody Woodpecker's Kid Zone *A Day at the Park with Barney *Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster *Pokemon Live! *Animal Planet Live *The Disney Afternoon Show *Fievel's Playland *Curious George Goes to Town Fromer lands and attractions Production lot *Beetlejuice's Graveyard Revue *Waterworld *Fast and Furious: Supercharged New York *Backdraft *Kongfrontation *The Wild, Wild West Stunt Show *Clash of the Titans - The Epic Fantasy Amity *JAWS: The Ride *Jaws Alive *Amity Games San Francisco *Earthquake Hollywood *Terminator 2 3D Canceled attractions '''Game of Thrones - Battle of Westeros and Essos - a stunt show would be based on HBO's popular adult-oriented medieval epic fantasy television program, Game of Thrones, which is based on the George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire ''novel series. It was planned in 2012 or 13, which would replace Waterworld, until it was scrapped after it was rejected by the show's creators, because they said the show would not have its appropriate fit for a theme park, since ''Game of Throne ''is known for containing highly controversial themes. And that would cause major controversies and especially mails from furious parents over the show's graphic and explicit contents. It wasn't until both Beetlejuice's Graveyard Revue and Waterworld were closed down in 2015 to make way for Fast and Furious: Supercharged, which later opened in 2017. Events Holidays at YTV Theme Park *Grinchmas (At Suess Landing) *Liberty's Kids: Valley Forge (At DHX Media Fun Zone) *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (At San Fransisco) *The Polar Express: Believe! (At Hollywood) *Adventures from the Book of Virtures: Zach and Annie's First Adventure Show (At Hanna-Barbera Land) Halloween Horror Nights *Tales from the Cryptkeeper Maze (At Woody Woodpecker's Kid Zone) CityWalk Shows *The Bob Marley Experience *Cineplex Theatre *Blue Man Group Restaurants *The Cowfish *Vivo *Hotdog Hall of Fame *Rain Forest Cafe *Hard Rock Café *Bubba Bump Shrimp Co. *Club 31 Time Openings *8:00 am - 12:00 am (Monday-Thursday) *7:00 am - 3:30 am (Friday-Sunday) *8:00 am - 7:30 pm (Summer, Monday-Thursday) *7:00 am - 7:30 pm (Summer, Friday-Sunday) *8:00 am - 5:00 pm (Halloween Horror Nights, Monday-Thursday) *7:00 am - 5:00 pm (Halloween Horror Nights, Friday-Sunday) Meet the Characters *Chuck and Misha (from Chuck's Choice) *Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) *Lay Memory (from Monster Allergy) *Mickey Mouse and Pals (from Mickey Mouse) *Kipper and Tiger (from Kipper) *Zach and Annie (from Adventures from the Book of Virtures) Incidents '1990s' *TBA '2000s' *TBA '2010s''' *TBA Category:YTV Parks Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Non-Disney Parks